Pour protéger un enfant
by Para-San
Summary: [SevRem]Spoiler tome6 Remus reçoit une lettre de Severus des mois après la fin du tome 6, où lui expliquera certaine choses... Remus saura t'il pardonner à son amant, et réussira t'il a sauver son âme ?


« Mon tendre Remus…

je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre, ou si tu la déchirera lorsque tu reconnaîtra cette écriture… Je sais très bien que malgré tout ce qui a pu nous unir dans le passé, tu dois à présent me porter une haine sans borne… Pourtant, il m'est possible d'expliquer mes actes, et j'ose croire, presque naïvement, que tu liras, et que tu me croiras…

Oui, je sais, j'ai tué Dumbledore, et m'en voudrai à jamais. Mais je n'ai pas agis sans raison, et encore moins parce que j'étais avec Voldemort… J'espère que tu sais que je ne serais pas du coté contre lequel tu te bats. Au début de l'année, Narcissia est venue me voir. Voldemort avait demandé à Drago de tuer Dumbledore, et s'il ne pouvait pas, c'était Voldemort qui tuerait le petit. Elle était paniquée et m'a demander d'aider son fils… Pris entre deux feux, j'en ai parler à Dumbledore, et il m'a simplement répondu que je saurais quoi faire le moment venu. Ce soir là, dans la tour d'Astronomie… Merlin, cette nuit restera gravée dans ma mémoire… Ce soir là, Drago a été incapable de le tuer. Peu importe ce que Potter peut dire, Drago n'est pas méchant. Et il serait incapable de tuer. Dumbledore m'a regarder, et j'ai compris à ce moment que c'était le moment de décider ce que je devais faire… Un flash m'est revenu, un jour en deuxième année, l'année où le Basilic pétrifiait les élèves… Dumbledore regardait les jeunes à leurs tables, et il s'est tourné vers moi :

-Il y a une chose qui est plus importante que tout, ici, plus importante que notre vie elle-même… Les élèves… Le moindre d'entre eux… Dussions-nous donner notre vie pour les sauver…

Dumbledore me regardait, et je voyais bien qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi… Il savait que Drago allait mourir si je ne faisais rien… Alors je l'ai tué… Pour sauver le gamin… Et cette nuit reste gravée dans ma mémoire. Remus, tu sais très bien la confiance et l'amitié que j'avais pour Dumbledore, c'est le seul à m'avoir jamais traité normalement… avec toi, bien sur… Tu dois te demander pourquoi je me suis enfuis, alors, au lieu de rester et de tout vous expliquer… Parce que j'avais peur. Peur de ta réaction. J'ai assister à l'enterrement, tu sais… De très loin, caché pour que vous ne me voyiez pas… J'ai tout vu, grâce à une potion qui accroît l'acuité visuelle… J'ai tout vu… Même combien vous aviez l'air proche, Tonks et toi… Il me semblait qu'elle t'énervait, avec cette fixation qu'elle avait sur toi depuis des années ? Tu a décidé, puisque j'étais parti, de lui donner une chance ? Pour m'oublier, peut-être ? Même si c'était le cas, Remus, je ne t'oublierais jamais, moi… L'amour que je te porte n'a pas changer, pas une seule seconde, depuis toute ces années. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Je te le dis, pour tous ces mois où je n'ai pu. Je te le dis, puisque tu ne le crois plus. Puisse le vent de la nuit te porter ces mots, comme autrefois… Dans ces si lointaines nuits de notre adolescence, où seul par une belle nuit, je n'avais qu'à penser très fort à toi, et a prononcer ces mots, pour que tu arrive dans les minutes qui suivent… Dans ces nuits où nous étions si jeunes, si idiots, si bien seulement tous les deux… Nous. Un mot qui signifiait plus pour moi que l'éternité. Un mot qui me blesse depuis quelques mois, puisque ce nous qui me comblait est devenu un vous qui me blesse… Est-ce qu'elle te rends heureux, au moins ? Est-ce qu'elle te rassure aussi bien que j'ai pu le faire pendant toutes ces années ? Oui, je suis jaloux… Jaloux de savoir qu'elle est près de toi, que tu la regarde dans les yeux en lui disant que tu l'aime, comme tu le faisais avec moi, alors que moi je suis tout seul dans le noir… Drago est toujours avec moi. Et il n'a pas voulu comprendre au début… Comprendre que pendant toutes ces années, la haine que je te portais en public n'était qu'un moyen de cacher notre relation. A présent, en voyant l'état dans lequel je suis, il comprends, et accepte. Remus… Penser à toi me fais si mal… Penser que tu me hais, me méprise, regrettes le jour où tu a poser les yeux sur moi… Drago essait de m'aider, mais il voit bien que toi seul peut me sauver. Mon amour… Crois-tu pouvoir me laisser une seconde chance ? Après ce que j'ai fais, même si je t'en ai expliqué les raisons ? Je t'attendrai, cette nuit encore, dans la Tour d'Astronomie… Si tu ne viens pas, je saurai que tu m'a oubli., ou que tu n'a, tout simplement pas lu cette lettre, que tu ne sais pas, et que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…

Je t'aime, Remus… »

Remus laissa tomber la lettre au sol en échappant un sanglot. Tonks, qui regardait son expression changer au fil de sa lecture, se précipita vers lui.

-Remus ! Chéri… Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-L…Laisse moi… Laisse moi tranquile…

-Remus…

-Je t'ai mentis… J'ai cru… J'ai cru que je pourrais l'oublier en restant avec toi.

Tonks recula doucement, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

-L'oublier… Oublier qui, Remus ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

-Mais je peux pas… Je peux pas l'oublier…

-Mais oublier qui, Remus ?

-Severus…

Tonks figea.

-S…Snape ? Tu veux dire que vous… Non… C'est impossible ! Vous vous détestiez !

-C'est ce que tout le monde devait croire…

La nuit prochaine… La lettre était datée d'hier. C'était cette nuit. Il jetta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 2h15 ! Il prit son manteau et transplana. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, il courrut jusqu'à Poudlard. Une fois dans le château, il fit sursauter quelques élèves. McGonagall s'approcha de lui.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Laissez-moi, professeur… Laissez-moi… Je dois aller le retrouver… Je dois lui parler… Je dois, oh Merlin… Je savais qu'il devait avoir une raison…

-De quoi parlez-vous, Remus ?

-Laissez-moi !

-Expliquez-vous avant ! s'exclama la nouvelle directrice.

-Laissez-moi ! Il ne m'a pas oublier ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Il ne m'a pas oublier…

A ce moment, un cru retentit dans l'air de la nuit. Une voix bien connue par Remus. Il poussa tout le monde et couru jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, où il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Partout sur les murs, du sang avait giclé. Au sol, une forme noire.

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Remus se précipita vers lui, le prit dans ses bras. Il était trop tard… Il se mit a pleurer en le serrant contre lui. Son amour. Son seul vrai amour… Mort par sa faute, parce qu'il était arrivé trop tard… Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui. Remus leva ses yeux rougis de larmes en entendant des pleurs, et découvrit le jeune Malfoy dans un coin, l'air terrorisé.

-Drago…

-J'ai…J'ai rien pu… rien pu faire… Il a le…levé sa baguette… Et il… il s'est… Il s'est tué…

Par terre, au pied de l'adolescent, une lettre. Remus la fit léviter jusqu'à lui, le cœur serré, serrant toujours son amant dans ses bras.

« Remus…

tu ne m'a pas pardonné, ou n'a voulu savoir. Je comprends… Je comprends très bien… Mais je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. Je t'aime tellement… Prenez soin de Drago. Il ne mérite pas votre haine. Remus, soit heureux. Avec elle, avec n'importe qui… Sois heureux, comme j'aurais voulu te rendre heureux. Je t'en prie, garde un bon souvenir de moi… De tous ces moments que l'on a partager. Remus, je t'aime… N'en doutes jamais. J'ignore s'il existe un paradis, mais si c'est le cas, je t'y attendrai, en espérant que le jour venu, tu m'aura pardonner…

éternellement,

Severus »

Remus se recroquevilla au sol en pleurant, la lettre serré contre son cœur. Drago s'approcha, et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme brisé.

-Il n'a pas cessé de parler de vous… Il était presque devenu fou… Il souffrait tellement… Et tout ça pour me sauver… Au moins… Au moins, il ne souffre plus, maintenant…

Remus se redressa, le foudroyant du regard. Puis, son regard tomba sur le corps au sol, et il éclata en sanglots à nouveau. Il le serra dans ses bras, embrassa le visage qui commençait déjà à devenir froid, et le supplia de rester avec lui. C'est dans cet état que les professeur, allerté par McGonagall, le trouvèrent, ainsi que Drago, qui leur expliqua tout.

* * *

S'ils furent choqués d'apprendre leur relation secrète, ils compatirent avec le pauvre Remus, à présent détruit. Quelques années plus tard, ses transformations étant de plus en plus douloureuses et le laissant de plus en plus faibles, il finit par décédé un lendemain de pleine lune, alors qu'il récupérait à l'infirmerie. Alerté par l'infirmière qu'il devait être près de la fin, Harry et ses amis vinrent lui tenir compagnie pour son dernier moment. On suppose qu'il retrouva son amant au paradis…

--

Bon oui ! Encore une fic Rem/Sev, et encore une triste… Des commentaires ? Des plaintes ? Par contre, pour les menaces de mort, je vais passer mon tour...


End file.
